chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Hadron Crystal
Hadron Crystals are constructs of arcane magic used to store vast amounts of information as an interactive illusion spell. Origins Hadron Crystals were first seen among the Gnomish peoples but in a much more basic version. Named for the Artificer who researched more practical applications of the entertainment, the Crystals were used to simply store static illusions like a three-dimensional painting. These simple "Memory Crystals" are found all over the lands and are sold by many vendors in the markets of Tor Gizad in the form of necklaces, rings and such. The ability to imprint a crystal with a spell-like effect is a fairly simple enchantment. Early crystals were no larger than an acorn and used to store large images of family members or favorite images and the like. The crystals were worn in goggles so that whatever was seen by the wearer was 'recorded' by the enchantment on the crystal. Once the command word is spoken to activate the enchantment it would record the images infront of the wearer. Speaking the command word again cancels the 'recording' enchantment. Over time the nature of the spells in the enchantment became more complex, adding movement, sounds, smells and the like. It allowed the caster to 'record' whole scenes for minutes and eventually hours depending on the nature of the enchantment and the size and quality of crystals being used. Up until this point the crystals were mostly for entertainment purposes. It was only when the Artificer, Hadron, created an image of a person within the enchantment that allowed true interaction and manipulation of the information within the crystal did things truely change. Construction All Hadron-type Crystals share some fundamental properties. They are all made in basic geometric shapes (cube, pyramid, etc.) and are usually made out of the rarest type of arcane gems, Nexite. Nexite is used because unlike other arcane gems, this particular gem stone is capable of producing, not just storing, arcane energy. Because of this property the enchantment placed upon the crystal will never fade. Short of being destroyed - the enchantment will last for centuries and it is because of this property that anyone creating a Hadron Crystal will seek out a suffecient quantity to have it crafted into whatever shape is needed. In addition to the material of the crystal, the spells needed to create a Hadron-Type crystals are also fairly fundamental. *Either Major or Minor Image (to create the representation of the crystal's creator or avatar) *Detect Thoughts (to ascertain the intent of the user) *Resist Energy (to protect it from damage) *Shield (Protection) The amount of information that can be stored within a Hadron-type crystal is difficult to calculate. If the crystal is just storing a series of recorded images then it could be enchanted to store and display over a hundred hours of information. Should the crystal be enchanted to project an interactive avatar who possesses the knowledge of several tomes - it is theorized that it could hold up to 100 books. Lexichrons * See Lexichron A Lexichron is a type of Hadron Crystal used to store information - usually several dozen books on the same or related subjects. Simulachrons *See Simulachron Simulachrons are a type of Hadron crystal that have been enchanted to be perfect copies of the personalities of their creators. Essentially they are a copy of the creator's mind (thoughts, memories, personality) that can be accessed through the Custodian. Many of the leaders of Tor Gizad's council have imprinted themselves as Simulachrons before they step down or before their death. This has ensured that the collective wisdom of the Gizerod has survived unchanged for millenia and so that each new leader can call upon the wisdom of all previous leaders to address the needs of the council. The Custodians of Simulachrons are more complex than that of a standard Lexichron and are able to protect the information maintained within the crystal. For this reason the constructed avatars are referred to as Guardians. Simulachrons are almost always pyramidial in shape and are usually at least a mark in length on each side. Aruchron * See Aruchrons Aruchrons are just like Simulachrons but they vary in one important detail. Where as a Simulachron was designed to immulate personality and spirit the creator, the Aruchron is imbued with a fragment of the creater's soul. They are, in essence, a form of Phylactery . Holochron-blue-03.jpg Holochron-blue-02.jpg Holochron-blue-01.jpg Holochron-05d.png Lexichron-blue-02.png Blue-lexichron-01a.png Lexichron-03.jpg Lexichron-02.jpg Category:Arcane Lexicon Category:Wondrous Item Category:Item/Crystal Category:Wondrous Item/Complex